Party Animal (Tazzy Version)
While Mew makes cake batter in the kitchen, Meatzy is drawn to some steak on the counter and reaches for it. Mew slaps his hand away and tells him that he can't eat the snacks before the party. She gets a peanut and cracks the shell, dropping the peanuts into a blender. She turns it on, but it becomes jammed due to half a peanut shell getting stuck in the razor blades. Mew reaches for the shell but remembers that the blender is still on. She then unplugs the cord from the wall before pulling the shell out. Seeing the peanut in the shell, she tosses the peanut into her mouth. All of a sudden, a purple rash spreads over Mew's body, her lips swell up, and her body bloats up revealing the fact that Mew has a peanut allergy. Meatzy rushes over to help, but sees the steak on the plate sitting on the counter. He pushes Mew away and chows down on the steak. Later, as Mew leaves the hospital, The Entertainer rides up on his unicycle and offers her some peanuts. Disco Bear, the doctor, quickly slaps the wolf's peanut bag to the ground, making him upset and cry. Back at the house, Mew, Joey, Howl, Meatzy, Elliott, The Entertainer and Russell decorate the place for the party. The Entertainer blows up some balloons and makes balloon animals but lets one go, leading him over to the blender where he gets some peanuts that Mew was using; Elliott puts up a game of pin the tail on the donkey, not knowing that it's upside down; Meatzy pours extra pepper in the punch, thinking it's not peppery enough; and Russell fills a barrel with water for apple bobbing. As they finish their preparations, Mew sees someone coming and tells everyone to be quiet. Elliott turns off the lights shortly before the door opens, revealing to be a shadow of a certain kind. When the lights are turned back on, we see Tazzy standing in the doorway while everyone shouts "SUPRISE!" Shocked by this, Tazzy is startled, but luckily, he doesn't flip out. Everybody sings "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow" as Mew brings Tazzy his birthday cake, causing Tazzy to shed a tear of happiness. We cut to Meatzy where he just filled the punch bowl with alot of pepper; then Elliott begins playing pin the tail on the donkey. While Tazzy makes a wish and blows out the candles, Mew hands Tazzy a cake knife to cut the cake, leading him to almost flip out. Fortunately, he snaps out of it and begins cutting the cake. Meatzy, now standing next to a pile of the pepper-filled punch bowl and cosumes a drop of pepper. He gets very hyper and begins spinning into a tornado around the house. The tornado he formed sucks some peanuts out of The Entertainer's hand and causes them to fly into Mew's mouth as she's about to eat the first slice of cake. She suffers the same allergic reaction she did earlier, popping the balloons with her fur as she bloats up. Mistaking the popping noises for gunshots, Tazzy finally flips out. First, he kills Howl by cutting off part of his face with the cake cutter. He places the slice of face on Joey's plate before tying some balloons around his neck and letting go of them, leaving Joey to fly into a ceiling fan where he is shredded to pieces. Next, as the spinning Meatzy approaches him, Tazzy holds out the cutter and slices him like an apple. Tazzy now turns his attention to The Entertainer, who is reaching for peanuts in the blender, oblivious to all that has gone on around him. Tazzy plugs in the blender and shoves The Entertainer into the blender, killing him. Russell, seeing everything that has happened, hides in the water barrel. Tazzy searches for more victims to kill when his gaze comes upon Russells hook poking out of the barrel. He puts the lid on the barrel, almost drowning Russell who attemps to escape, but to no avail. Tazzy begins sticking knives, forks and other sharp objects through the barrel, missing Russell's body and draining the water. Russell gives a sigh of relief, but Tazzy takes the barrel outside and rolls it down a hill. The breaks upon hitting a tree and a Russell flies out in numerous directions. Unaware of what has happened, Elliott continues playing his game of pin the tail on the donkey and walks towards the still bloated Mew while holding the donkey tail. As he pokes Mew in the eye with the tack on the tail, she explodes, bringing Tazzy out of his flipped out state. He looks over to see Elliott impaled on the wall by many of Mew's fur. Not seeming to notice the death and destruction around him, Tazzy uses The Entertainer's tail to mix the fluid in the blender's jar, which comprises of the wolf's blood and the peanuts from earlier. Upon drinking the fluid, he enjoys the taste but however, the fluid had an unblended peanut in it and gets the same allergic reaction Mew did. The iris closes and cuts his lips off. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes